Electric love
by naruto150
Summary: Ash is 21 and traveling through Sinnoh again and he's dating Dawn, who's 18. And soon there will be a new member of thier little family. M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Electric Love**

**by**

**Sean a.k.a Naruro150**

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: Here is the first chapter "Sparks fly" of my first Pokemon story, this is a Ash&Dawn pairing, enjoy. Also in this story Ash is 21 years old and Dawn is 18 years old. **

Ash's p.o.v.:

"Pikachu, use Iron tail," I watched as Pikachu jumped into the air, his tail glowed with a bright light. He flipped in mid air and hit Roark's Rampardos on the top of it's head. Rampardos was knocked out, "Rampardos is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" the referee shouted. Pikachu tiredly climbed up to my shoulder, "I did it I just won the Coal Badge." I pumped my fist into the air and Pikachu made a victory sign with his fingers. Roark called Rampardos back into it's Pokeball, "thanks Ramprdos you did a good job, take a long rest." He walked up to me and shook my hand then handed me the Coal Badge. Dawn and Buneary walked up to us, giving both of us a hug. Dawn looked real cute in her cheerleading outfit, I kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. We walked out of the gym, holding hands. We left for the Pokemon center so my Pokemon can get fixed up.

I had been through the Sinnoh region before but I came back because I missed Dawn. So I decided to go through the Sinnoh league again. Dawn was competing in Pokemon Contests in this region again. She's been else were but she decided to come home to compete, she hopes to win the Ribbon Cup this time around. I was 18 when I came back to Sinnoh , Dawn and I rekindled our friendship and it slowly turn into more. I'm 21 now, I've been training for a couple of years before I started gym battling again.

We made it to the Pokemon Center and I handed my Pokemon over to Nurse Joy, I patted Pikachu on the head before Nurse Joy took him away. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Dawn asked as she grabbed my hand again. My stomach answered for me, I blushed and scratched the back of my head, "sure I guess so." We got some hamburgers, french fries, and colas and we sat down in a booth. I attacked my food like a hungry Snorlax, Dawn had a look on her face like she was thinking on something but she didn't know how to say it. I was taking a drink from my cola when she said, "Ash I think I want to have kids." I started to choke on my cola but luckily I coughed it up. "You do?" Her eyes got wide, "are you okay Ash?" I started to breath normally, "yeah I'm fine." She looked down at her tray and dipped her fries in some ketchup, "yeah but not right now, but at some point yeah, don't you?" I thought about it before answering, " I wouldn't made having kids at some point but not for a long time." After that I told her, "I'm going to go to Professor Oak's lab to trade in Torterra, Infernape,and Buizel so I can get Ivysaur, Wartortle, and Charizard so I can train and battle with them, I'll be leaving tomorrow." She nodded and we finished eating and threw our trash away, I went to get my Pokemon from Nurse Joy.

We went to our rooms to sleep for the night. I got into my pajamas and got into bed with Pikachu laying on my stomach. I was woke up by Dawn getting into bed with me, "Dawn what are you doing?" She put her finger to her lips, shushing me, "because I want to Ash, I've been wanting to sleep in the same bed as you for a long time." She laid next to me, Pikachu had moved during the night so he was sleeping by my head. Dawn wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my ear, I liked it a lot.

We started to kiss and I moved my hands up her nightshirt, she giggled a little. Suddenly I heard some footsteps and then the door was opened. Dawn and I both looked up to see Nurse Joy turning the light on. "what is going on in here? You both know the rules: no intimacy allowed in the Pokemon center ." We scrabbled to get out of bed , "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave." We had nothing to say so we hung our heads in embarrassment. We quickly got dressed and left the center, luckily we had a tent so we set up in the woods.

When we got into our sleeping bags, I pulled Dawn close to me and she snuggled into my chest. I started to kiss her mouth and neck. Soon we were making love, the energy I was feeling was like a thunderbolt to my chest. That was our first time and it was amazing, I know Dawn like it too. After we were done, she wouldn't let me go and she had a smile on her face. We settled in one sleeping bag to sleep for the rest of the night.

I was woke up by Dawn smacking me in the face with her hand as she was stretching. "Ow" I yelped as I rubbed my nose. She sat up and turned toward me, "sorry Ash, I stretched as I was waking up and didn't noticed I hit you." I stopped rubbing my nose, "it's okay." I got dressed because I had to go to Professor Oak's lab today. I was dressed and outside when Dawn finished getting dressed. "Come on out Gachomp," the six-foot tall land shark happily roared at me. I hugged Dawn and Buneary hugged Pikachu, "I'll see you soon." I kissed her lips and even Buneary kissed Pikachu, he blushed and climbed on my shoulder. I hopped on Gachomp's back and we were off back to Pallet town.

Dawn's p.o.v.:

I let all my Pokemon out so they could play for a while. I made an egg sandwich for my breakfast. Last night was great, I can't believe we did that. Maybe we will get married and have kids, that was a nice thought. As my Pokemon played, I noticed a wild Evee run from out of the bushes and started to play with Piplup. I checked it with my Pokedex and thought it was really cute. I had an open spot because I returned Togekiss to it's owner. "Hey little guy, you want to come with me?" I moved closer to him, crawling on my hands and knees to get to his eye level. He happyily nuzzled my nose and yipped at me. I patted his head and back, "I take that as a yes." I pulled out an empty Pokeball and in a red light he went into the Pokeball, with a whirling noise and a ding, now I had I new Pokemon.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Tell me what you think about it, bye for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 "aftershocks", enjoy.**

_Three months later_

Dawn's p.o.v.:

I woke up in the Pokemon center, in the early morning. I had to pee really bad, so I got out of bed as quickly as I could. I made my way toward the bathroom with Pipulp following right behind me, needing to go too. We each went into one of the stalls and then came out when we were done, to wash our hands. After that we went back to the room so I could get dressed. I had to wear baggy sweat clothes because I was starting to get a belly, I was pregnant with Ash's baby. I told Ash about it when I found out two and half months ago.

My Pokemon and I decided to look around town for a while. We found the Pokemon park that was there so they could play. I sat on a bench and watched them, I was surprised that Buneary started to play tag with a Muk. Because she was such a girly girl, that her playing with such a smelly Pokemon was very surprising. I spotted Pipulp and Manoswine lounging in the pond just relaxing. And I saw Pachirisu,Quilava, and Eevee building sandcastles in the sand box. I was happy that my Pokemon seemed to like this place. I hoped that they liked Twinleaf town just as much, I was heading back home so I could be with my mom during my pregnancy. I just had to tell her first and I would tell her when I got home. I remember when I had to tell Ash.

**Flashback:**

_I'd been feeling like crap for a whole week since Ash left for Pallet town. I'd been throwing up in the mornings and the smell of egg salad sandwiches from the Pokemon center made me sick. I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. I went back to the Pokemon center and into the bathroom to take it, five minutes later I looked at a positive test. I slumped onto the toilet and let out a heavy sigh, I didn't know what I'm going to do. I didn't know how I'm going to tell Ash or how I was going to tell my Mom. My career as a Pokemon Coordinator is probably over, at the most I could still compete for a few more months before the baby comes. _

_I left the bathroom and sat outside with my Pokemon, they were enjoying the nice weather we were having today. Eevee walked over next to me and laid next to my lap, I reached down to pet his side. He let out a sigh of happiness and moved onto his back so I could pet his belly. I glanced down at his belly and noticed something. "Huh, I guess you're a girl after all Eevee," she out a noise that sounded like she was saying ' well duh'. I laughed out loud, it made my feel good to laugh out loud at the moment. I needed the laugh because I still had to tell Ash about the baby. I petted Eevee one last time then stood up, to go into the Pokemon center to use the video phone. _

_I dialed Ash's number and waited for him to pick up. Soon I was happy to see Ash's smiling face, "hi, Dawn." I put a smile on my face, "hi Ash, how are you?" Ash answered, "I'm great, I just won two Gym battles and got two badges. And my Ivysaur evolved into and Venusaur, I'm so proud of all my Pokemon. How are you Dawn?" I could feel a blush on my face, "I'm good...Ash there's something I need to tell you." Ash looked afraid for a second, "what it it Dawn, is something the matter?" I just came out and said it, "I'm pregnant." Ash's eyes got wide, "you are?" I nodded my head slowly. I bowed my head low not wanting to him at him right now. I didn't know if it freaked him out and he would just dump me right now. Because I didn't know if I could raise this baby by myself . I slowly raised my head to see a smiling Ash, "I think that is great news, I mean I think we're a little young but I think we can do it." I smiled, " I'm so happy you're taking this so well, I love you Ash." I was still smiling, "I love you too, I have to go now to get something to eat, I'll talk to you later." I nodded, "okay bye Ash." With that the call ended. I was so happy that Ash was happy too. _

**End flashback**

I was leaving the town to go home after I called my Pokemon to me from their playing, they had frowns on their faces but they walked over to me anyway. I patted each of their heads and they had smiles on their faces. I called all my Pokemon back into their Pokeballs except Pipulp who I knew wanted to walk with me. We walked along the path until sunset and we stopped to set up camp for the night. I made a sandwich for myself and got bowls of Pokemon food for everyone else to eat for dinner. Then we settled in for the night to sleep and just as Pipulp and I were asleep we heard something moving around in the bushes. Pipulp ran out of the tent to see what it was, it turned out to be an Arbok.

It rose to it's full height and used Poison Sting, "Pipulp dodge it!" I shouted. He quickly got out of the way, "use Water Gun." with all his strength he shot a huge Water Gun right in the Arbok's face. The snake Pokemon went flying through the forest and landed with a thud somewhere else. I looked at Pipulp, he smiled at me, "Pipulp" then his eyes got wide. "Pip" he was surrounded with a bright white light, his shape changed and the light was gone. All of sudden I had a Prinplup was right in front of me instead of a Pipulp. He looked around at himself with a surprised look on his face, "Prin?" I smiled at him and bent down to give him a big hug. "You look great Prinplup," he patted my back. "Come on that's get back to sleep Prinpulp." I pulled away from him and he smiled at me, "Prin" we walked back into the tent to get sleep.

The next day I got dressed in some baggy jeans and a t-shirt and we were on our way bright and early. By noon I was back in Twinleaf town and I walked up to my Mom's house and knocked on the door. My Mom answered she looked at me ike she was wondering about my change of clothing since she saw me last and about my weight gain, "Dawn what are you doing here?" I scratched the back of my neck and looked down at Prinplup who shrugged his shoulders. "Well I have some big news, can I come in?" She nodded her head and stood aside so I could come inside. Prinplup and I sat on the couch as my Mom and her Glameow sat in her chair.

I cleared my throat nervously, "what do you have to tell me dear?" I looked at my Mom right in the eye, "you know how Ash and I have been dating?" She nodded her head, "Yes and I know you two are so in love. Did he ask you to marry him yet because I think you two are too young for that." I gulped and decided to just tell her, "I am pregnant with Ash's baby, Mom" My Mother's face fell, she looked down at her hands, at Glameow, at Prinplup, and out the widow. She basically looked everywhere but me, she was really thinking this over. My Mom let out a breath, "I was wondering why you were dressed like that and that you seemed to have gain some weight and you've been such a skinny girl. I can't tell you that I'm happy about this but you're my daughter and I love you. And I will love this grandchild just as much. And I will help you any way that I can with your pregnancy." I stood up and walked over to my Mom and I gave her a big hug. "I love Mom", she patted my back "I love you too dear." I hugged her one more time and I was happy that my Mom was okay with this whole thing.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter, thanks. Next chapter Ash will show up and shows off some new Pokemon, asks Dawn an important question. Bye for now **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 "crackling energy", and my friend came up the Pokemon Fun Day, enjoy.**

Ash's p.o.v.:

I was letting Charizard stretch his wings some, while we were relaxing in a field, when I heard a voice call out to me. "Hey Ash what are you doing here?" I turned around to see that it was Paul, I saw that he was glaring at me. I glared right back at him, "none of your business." He smirked at me, "that's fine do you want to battle, it's been a while since I battled a weakling like you." He wanted to battle, I smiled it sounded like fun, "sure, let's battle." I called my Charizard back down to the ground, he proudly roared lifting his arms into the air. "A Charizard that's fine," he took out a Pokeball and shouted, " Aggron stand by." Suddenly there was a large Pokemon in front of him, "Charizard use flamethrower." I saw a blast of fire shot right at Aggron, "Aggron use Iron Defense," the Pokemon protected itself from the fire blast. It roared back at Charizard, "Aggron use Metal Claw." It raced toward Charizard, "Charizard dodge it." He leapt into the air to get away, "Charizard use Sisomic Toss." He flew back down and caught Aggron, which was not very easy for him off the ground. He went back into the air and spun in the air only to drop him hard on the ground. And Aggron was knocked out, "Aggron return." He put the Pokeball back and grabbed another one.

He threw another Pokeball, "Drapion stand by." I called Charizard back and called out Wartortle, "Drapion use Pin Missile." As the purple pins flew at him I said, "Wartortle get out of the way." Wartortle hid inside his shell as as the attack made contact, "Wartortle use Hydro Pump." Wartortle hid back into shell and five blasts of water hit the poison Pokemon. Drapion was able to stay on his feet after the attack. "Drapion grab a hold of Wartortle and squeeze him until he's passed out." Drapion's claw quickly shot out and grabbed Wartortle, lifting him into the air. "Wartortle try and get away from Drapion!" I yelled to him, Wartorle struggled to get out of the poison Pokemon claw. "Drapion squeeze and slam Wartortle into the ground," he said in a very calm voice. Drapion lifted Wartortle high into the air, quickly slamming him into the ground, six times before letting go. Wartortle was in a crater knocked out, I called him back to his Pokeball.

I sent out my Eevee that I recently caught, he bravely cried out. "Gastrodon stand by," the slug Pokemon let out a cry. "Eevee use bite," Eevee ran out and bit the slug's soft body, bruising it's body. "Gastrodon throw Eevee off and use Body Slam." Gastrodon shook him off a good ten feet away, then raced toward Eevee. He jumped into the air and Body Slammed Eevee, "finish it with Ice Beam." Gastrodon shot out a grey beam of light, surrounding Eevee in a block of ice. I called Eevee back into his Pokeball, I had lost this three on three battle. Paul let out a sigh, called me a weakling and walked off. I called all my Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, so I could go to the Pokemon center. It was a short walk to the center, I dropped them off with Nurse Joy and I went to get something to eat.

_Dawn's p.o.v.:_

I was helping Mom clean out the spare bedroom for the baby's nursery today. Prinplup and Buneary were a great help to us. I saw Buneary digging through a box of some of my old toys, she pulled out my stuffed Clefairy. "Buneary?" she looked at me, I looked at her and bent down. "It's a toy I used to play with when I was little. I think the baby will like to play with it too, don't you think?" She smiled at smile me, "Buneary!" I petted her head. I took the toy and put it on the shelf and continued fixing up the room. We worked for most of the day, but we had it done by sunset. My Mom and I eat dinner and I fix bowls of Pokemon food for everyone else. I washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen so Mom could relax. Because I thought she did enough work with helping me with the nursery. When that was done I went to my room and read a few baby books, to help get ready for when the baby comes. I then went around the house making sure that all my Pokemon ready to sleep. Prinplup was hogging the couch, Buneary and Pachirisu were snuggled together on the chair, Manoswine took up most of the living room floor, Quilava was sleeping on Manoswine's back, and Eevee was sleeping on a fallen couch pillow on the floor. I knew that my Mom's Pokemon were sleeping in her room, so with everyone where they should be, I went upstairs to bed.

The next morning my Mom told me she was going to a Pokemon Coordinator Convention, as a guest speaker. She told me that she would be gone for two weeks, and she would also be taking Glameow , Umbreon, and Ditto with her. She also told that I should have fun at Pokemon Fun Day. It was a day long festival with a human/Pokemon look alike contest, were humans dressed up like Pokemon and the winner got a trophy. There was a contest to see who could make the best Pokemon food, where the winner got a cash prize. The Pokemon could just have a good time and so could the humans, it was basically a fun day. That was this weekend so I had three days to get ready for the festival.

My Mom's house had a big backyard so I let my Pokemon run around all they wanted. I sat outside in a lawn chair with a magazine, so I could keep an eye on them. Pachirisu was chasing it's own tail, Manoswine and Eevee were smelling the flowers, Buneary was fixing her fluff making it looked just right, Quilava was on his back just looking at the drifting clouds, and Prinplup was trying to use Metal Claw. I knew he would get it at some point, I just hope he wouldn't be disappointed when he didn't get it right away. It was a pretty nice day, without thinking about it I started to touch my belly. I wasn't too sure if I could feel the baby kick yet but it felt like it. Soon it was time to call everyone in for dinner, we eat and went to bed.

_Ash's p.o.v.:_

I was at the Pokemon center getting ready to go to Twinleaf town. I was going to see Dawn and I had to ask her something. But first I was going to talk to Dawn's Mom, luckily I had her cellphone number. I was nervous about asking her but I knew I had to. I kept taking deep breathes as the phone rang. Suddenly I was brought face to face with her, "Hello Ash why are you calling me?" I cleared my throat, "Uh I am calling you because I have something to ask you." She nodded her head, "go on", I looked right into her eyes. "I would like your permission to ask Dawn to marry her, I have a ring for her and I have some money saved up to get a house too." She was thinking it over, "And you love my Dawn and you will love this baby as well." I blurted, "of course I do and I'll love this baby too." She had a smile on her face, "that's good and I will give you permission to ask my daughter to marry you." I bowed my head, "thank you very much ma'am." She nodded her head, "you're welcome Ash goodbye." I nodded my head too, "goodbye ma'am." Then the called ended, I was glad that was over.

When Dawn told me she was pregnant I went to tell my Mom about. I flew on Charizard's back all the to Pallet town.

**Flashback:**

_I landed in front of my Mom's house and called back Charizard back into his Pokeball. Pikachu was on my right shoulder as I knocked on the door. Mr. Mime answered, "Mr. Mime!" he happily greeted us both and let us in the house. "Hi Mr. Mime is Mom home?" He pointed me into the kitchen and I found __her sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. "Ash it's so good to have you back already." She stood me up and wrapped me in a big hug, "it sure is Mom...look Mom I need to tell you something that I just found out myself." We both sat down, "well you see Mom Dawn is pregnant with my baby." I rushed out. Mom's face was blank as she took a sip of her coffee. Then she got an angry look on her face, "how could you be so irresponsible you're only 21 years old and Dawn is only 18. You two are not ready to be parents." That was one of the few times I ever heard her raise her voice. I felt terrible and looked down at my hands in shame. I suddenly felt her hand on my shoulder and looked up to see her smiling a small smile at me. "I might of overreacted and maybe you two will be good parents and I want to do what I can to help." I stood up and hugged my Mom, "I plan on asking Dawn to marry me." She nodded her head, "That's good, you know there is a small jewelry store in town." I smiled "I'll take I look at it to see if I can find something that she'll like." I gave one last hug before I left._

_I went to the Jewelry store and I found a Princess cut diamond ring. I knew it was perfect for Dawn, I knew that she would love it. I saved up a lot of money over the years and I bought the ring right on the spot._

**End Flashback.**

_Dawn's p.o.v.:_

It was Pokemon Fun Day and I didn't have anything to wear. Everything that I tried on looked horrible on me. Then I heard someone knocking on the front door, I threw on my sweats and ran downstairs, it was Kenny. "Hi Dawn are you going to Pokemon Fun Day, I was thinking we could go together." I mumbled, "hi Kenny you can come in." We sat on the couch and I just burst into tears, "I'm not going anywhere because I'll just look fat and ugly in anything I put on." I hated my hormones they are all over the place. Kenny tried to comfort me by pulling me into a side hug, he accidentally touched my right boob and I slapped him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch you there." he was rubbed his red cheek. I calmed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to slap you." He forced at smile, "that's okay."

There was another knock on the door and I got up and answered it, it was Ash. "Ash you're here I'm so happy to see you." He suddenly pulled me into a deep kiss, I had a feeling that he knew Kenny was here. He pulled away, "I'm happy to see you too Dawn." He looked at Kenny and saw that he had a hand shaped mark on his face. Ash glared at him and Kenny mumbled a goodbye and left. "You want to go to the festival with me Dawn." I frowned, "I don't have anything nice to wear." He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. "Dawn you'll look great in anything you wear." He was right so I ran upstairs and changed into a nice yellow sundress that look good on me, even with my big belly. Then we were off to the festival.

We and our Pokemon had a great day and Ash introduced to his two new Pokemon: Eevee and Riolu. He was also happy to see that Piplup evolved into a Prinplup. There were so games there that the Pokemon loved playing. When it was nightfall they shot off fireworks, Ash and I sat under a tree together. He suddenly looked nervous, "Dawn there's something I want to ask you?" I was curious , "what is it Ash?" He looked into my eye, "Dawn will you marry me?" He was holding a little velvet box with a diamond ring in it. "Yes," I wrapped my arms around and kiss him until I lost count. We then sat and watched the fireworks until they were over.

When we got back to my house, I noticed our Eevees and Buneary and Pikachu ran off for a little alone time themselves. We went up to my room where we started making out. Pretty soon our clothes were off. He touched my breasts and I loved it and I touched him down _there. _The face he made told me I was doing something right. We didn't make love that night just kissed and touched. Ash pulled up the covers around us and we went to sleep. It was a wonderful ending to a great day.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Bye for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: here's chapter 4 " a racing pulse", enjoy.**

Dawn's p.o.v.:

When I woke up in the morning, I noticed that Ash was lying next to me. I snuggled closer into his chest and sighed happily, I can't believe we're going to get married. I heard Prinplup making a racket downstairs so I woke up, threw on some sweat pants and a white t-shirt and I walked downstairs to see what all the noise was about. Prinplup was fighting with Manoswine over an apple, "hey you guys there is no need to fight if you're hungry just say something to me and I'll make you some breakfast." I was able to break up the fight and make some bowls of Pokemon food for everyone. I was in the middle of making a bowl for Charizard when I felt Ash wrap his arms around my big belly. I leaned my head into him, "good morning handsome." He kissed my shoulder then my neck, "good morning beautiful." I loosened Ash's arms and went outside without looking at him to give Charizard his breakfast, Ash had followed me out there. Venusaur and Wartortle were already eating away on their food. I turned around to see Ash petting Riolu on the head, I noticed that Ash was just in his boxer shorts he looked really nice in just his shorts.

I heard some rustling in the bushes and saw both our Eevees walk out, my Eevee was nuzzling Ash's Eevee. They sat down next Riolu and Ash went inside to get them something to eat. I heard some more rustling and saw Pikachu and Buneary coming out of the bushes. I knew what happened with all four of them, but I wanted to tease Buneary and Pikachu. "And what have _you_ two been up to." Pikachu scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. Buneary blushed and covered her face in her fluff. Ash had come back out with two bowls of food for our Eevees, he set both bowls down and spotted Pikachu and Buneary, he smirked at them. After we fed them, we went inside so Ash could get dressed. I went into the bathroom to do something with my hair and finally just put my hair in a ponytail. I walked downstairs to find Ash sitting in the living on the couch, he smiled at me.

I walked over to him and he pulled me on to his lap, I giggled at him and kissed him on the lips. "I have two Gym battles coming up and I want you to come with me to be my good luck charm." I put my hand on his cheek, "you really want me to come with you and be you're cheerleader again. I've been thinking about getting into Contests again because I really want to compete in the Grand Festival before the baby comes." He kissed my palm, "I think you should, its your dream to win the Ribbon Cup." I put a smile on my face, "I will compete I really want to compete." I nuzzled his neck, "but there is something that I want from you." He looked at me with a question on his face, "what is it?" My face was an inch from his face, "I don't want you to be looking any other girls, because you have me and you only need me in you life." I kissed him hard on the mouth, "if you keep kissing me like that, it won't be a problem." I gave him another kiss and a hug.

Ash was getting ready to leave for his Gym battles, I had called my Mom and told her that I was going with him. She said that was all right, I just had to lock up the house. With our bags packed we were all set to go on the road. Prinplup walked beside me and Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, it was a nice sunny day out. It was about noon when we stopped by a pond for lunch, Ash and I ate sandwiches and our Pokemon ate their food. Suddenly Buneary saw a Pokemon sticking its head out of the water, "hey that's a Totodile." Ash told me after he took a bite of his sandwich, I looked at it with my Pokedex and I decided I wanted to catch it. "Prinplup let's go," he raced up in front of me and looked ready to fight. "Prinplup use use Water gun," a jet of water shot out at the Totodile but it dodged it. The Totodile ran up to Prinplup and bit him on his right flipper. He yelled in pain and threw the Totodile off of him, Prinplup glared at the water Pokemon. I thought I saw his flippers glow briefly and I decided to try it, "Prinplup use Metal Claw." He had a very determined and he flexed his flippers, "Prinplup!" His flippers glowed and he ran toward the Totodile, then he cut it with Metal Claw. The Totodile was knocked out and I threw a Pokeball at it, there was a ding and I had a new Pokemon. Suddenly my Pokeball disappeared on its way to the Pokemon lab.

"Are you going to swap one of your Pokemon, so you can train your new Totodile?" Ash asked me, I bent down to check Prinplup's flipper, it looked pretty nasty. I dug in my bag for medicine to spray on it, he closed his eyes as I sprayed it. "I think I will, we better get to a Pokemon center so I can do it." I looked at my Pokemon and thought about. "Manoswine I choose you, is that okay with you?" He tilted his head and made a sound like he was saying 'okay'. We pack up our lunch and put our Pokemon in their Pokeballs. Luckily there was a town with a Pokemon center nearby, so we walked there. Besides even though we just ate lunch I was hungry again.

We made it there in about an hour and walked in, I headed straight for the food counter where I ordered a taco with a lot of hot sauce on it. I ate it like a Munchlax and then I order another one. Ash smirked at me, "you must still be hungry?" I nodded as I took another bite of my taco then I swallowed. "I guess I should send Manoswine to Professor Rowan." Ash nodded at me and I made my way to the video phone. I called up Professor Rowan and told him that I was switching my Manoswine for my new Totodile. He said that was fine and he was ready to make the switch, I put my Pokeball the machine and waited as it was transported away and in its place was Totodile's Pokeball.

Ash held my hand as we made our way back to the food counter and I ordered a big ice cream sundae for Ash and I to share. There was enough ice cream for me to share not only with but Prinplup, Buneary, and Pikachu too. I watched as Pikachu dug in to the sundae, "hey I was wondering, could I use Pikachu in my up coming Contest?" Ash smiled, "sure its fine with me, what do you think buddy?" Pikachu looked at us with his whipped cream and chocolate syrup covered face, "Pika Pi," we both laughed. "I take that as a yes," after we stopped laughing we went back to eating. I picked up the cherry by the stem and started licking the the whipped cream off of it. Ash was staring at me, I put the cherry down on my napkin. "Is something the matter Ash," he started blushing, "it's just that its kind of hot when you were licking that cherry." I started blushing like a tomato, "oh" I managed to squeaked out. The sounds of our Pokemon gulping down their ice cream brought us out of the awkward silence and we started eating our ice cream again.

Ash's p.o.v.:

After our ice cream Dawn said she was tired so she went to bed, Pikachu was tired so he went to sleep in Dawn's room. I stayed up and decided to train with my Eevee and Riolu. I worked with them late in to the night, suddenly a bright light surrounded Eevee, he was evolving. The light faded and he was transformed into an Umbreon, I ran over to Umbreon and petted his head. We to a break and sat by a tree, I took out one of the baby books that Dawn brought with her, I decided to take a look at it. I was starting to think I could be a good father, I never really knew my own but I wouldn't be like him I'll be in my child's life. Riolu and Umbreon heard some rustling in the brushes and I looked up to see a small boy. He was just standing there staring at us, it was chilly and late at night for such a little kid to be out at night. I walked over to him and my Pokemon followed me. "Hey what are you doing out here so late?" this little kid was only in a red T-shirt and tan shorts. He just smiled and looked at me with these big brown eyes and messy brown hair, "hey can you understand me?" I gently shook his shoulders, that's when I spotted the fluffy grey tail.

He started giggling and turned in to a Pokemon it was a Zorua. It suddenly leaped at Riolu and started using Fury Swipes. "Riolu dodge it and use Mega Kick," with a swift kick he launched the Zorua in to a tree. It was knocked out cold, I threw a Pokeball at it. In a flash the Pokeball was transported to Professor Oak's lab. I smiled and cheered that I just got a new Pokemon. I yawned because I was tired so I went inside and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and met up with Dawn. I told her about Eevee evolving into an Umbreon and about catching a Zorua. She was happy for me and Umbreon, and Dawn's Eevee was very impressed by the sleek, black Pokemon. We ate some breakfast and started on our way to Pastoria City Gym to face Crasher Wake. I liked Dawn's outfit it was like the outfit she used to wear when I first met her. It was in the middle of the afternoon when we first started to see the Gym in the distance, Fen Badge here I come.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and in the next chapter, Ash faces Crasher Wake, He reunites with a friend from when he was little an OC of mine, and Dawn gets jealous. And a little fluff between Ash and Dawn and their Pokemon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 5 "true feeling come out", enjoy. Also Veronica Archer belongs to me, so please don't steal her. **

Dawn's p.o.v.:

We walked all the way to the Gym and walked in, only to find that Crasher Wave was not there. He was at a wrestling match. We would have to come back tomorrow if Ash wanted to battle. He was disappointed that he couldn't battle today, we would have go to the Pokemon center for the night. With a sigh Ash slowly walked away from the Gym toward the center. I held his hand as we walked to cheer him up, he squeezed my hand back. He smiled at me and I smiled at him, he seemed to feel better. As we walked my stomach started to growl, I was hungry. We stopped at a restaurant and got something to eat. We sat outside at the tables set up there, Ash was eating a double cheeseburger and tater tots. I got a salad for myself, it was loaded with lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers,olives, mushrooms, buffalo chicken strips, and I topped it with a cheese sauce. Ash gave me a weird look as I ate my salad, I just turned up my nose and continued eating. Ash was finishing his tater tots and drinking his cola, as I was drinking my chocolate milkshake.

We finished eating and then paid the bill, and started walking to the Pokemon center again. We started holding hands again, Pikachu and Prinplup giggled at us. I started to hear some rustling in the trees on my left, something was following me. I turned around to see a cute Pokemon poking its head out of the leaves. I looked at it with my Pokedex, "an Emolga huh?" I smiled at the thought of catching such a cute Pokemon. Ash was laughing at me, I ignored him and called to the little Sky Squirrel Pokemon. "Come here sweetie, I want to be your friend." I walked over to the tree and reached up toward it, it chittered at me and hopped into my arms. "There I'll be your friend." I patted its head and kissed its head. I reach for an empty Pokeball and opened it up, and a swirl of red light it went in to the Pokeball. The Pokeball disappeared on its way to the Pokemon lab. I turned toward Ash and did a little victory pose like he likes to do. Pikachu and Prinpulp burst out laughing at me and Ash chuckled at me. We started walking to the Pokemon center holding hands again.

We walked in to the Pokemon center to check in for the night. We were still at the counter when a woman's shouted, "Ash Ketchum is that you?" We turned to see a blonde racing over toward us. She stopped in front of us, "Ash it's me Veronica Archer. You know from Pallet town, I haven't seen you since before we left on our journey. It's so good to see you, you look great all grown up." She flipped her waist length hair over her left shoulder. She had a smile on her face and a sparkle in her brown eyes. I saw the way he looked at her, from her white tank top covered chest to her hip hugging blue skinny jeans, all the way down toward her purple polished toenails and her black flip flops. She looked perfect right down to her tan, I suddenly felt fat and ugly by comparison.

"Ash aren't you going to introduce me?" I not so gently elbowed him in the ribs. He shook the head, "Veronica this is my friend Dawn." _FRIEND _so I'm just a friend now, I shook her hand which also had purple nail polish on her fingernails. "I'm Dawn his _Fiancee_," I might of gripped her hand a little too tightly. I let go of her hand and watched her rub her hand with the other one. I smiled evilly on the inside at her discomfort. She continued rubbing her hand, "it's nice meeting you too."

To break the awkward Ash spoke up, "so...what have you been doing since I last saw you?" She smiled again as she looked at Ash. "Well I competed in the Indigo League and came in twenty-ninth before losing. Then I went traveling around to the different Regions, this is the first League I've been in since. I got the Fen Badge yesterday, and I am taking today off to rest." I put a fake smile on my face at everything she saying. A part of me was secretly saying in my head, _what a perfect little bitch_. I know it was mean of me to think that but I didn't like the way Ash was looking at her.

"Hey Ash would you and Dawn like to meet my Pokemon?" Ash nodded enthusiastically while I nodded mine slowly. I was trying not to be a downer and her Pokemon might be cool. We all walked outside on to the front yard area of the Pokemon center. She wore a belt that held six Pokeballs, she grabbed all six, enlarged them all and shouted, "come out everyone!"

I recognized the first one instantly, it was a Chaizard. It stretched its wings and claws roaring loudly. The next I had to look at my Pokedex to know what it was, a Haxorus. The olive green and black dragon type snorted and shook its bladed head. The next was kind of cute complete with a chubby belly, it was a Dragonite. A blue dragon type with red wings let out a loud yawn, it was a Salamence. The green bug looking dragon type looked down at Prinplup curiously, it was a Flygon. The last was a three headed dragon type with a blue and red body and a fuchsia colored collar around their necks, it roared angrily at us, it was a Hydreigon.

"So you specialize in dragon types?" I asked not really interested, that last one scared me a little not that I'd tell her that. She looked at all of her Pokemon with an almost dreamy smile on her face, "yeah." She walked over to the Hydreigon and patted its right head, it growled happily at her. "I caught this one when it was a Deino. With enough love and a strong training hand, it became one of my best Pokemon." I looked at all her Pokemon, they looked pretty tough but I thought mine could take them. "How about we have a one on one battle?" I stepped forward with my hands balled into fists.

This girl just busted out laughing at me like I wasn't even worth her time. "Sure, why not but I'll make sure to go easy on you." She still laughed at me, I marched over and pulled out my Pokeball. "Eevee let's go." She appeared out of the white light with a smile on her face, "Dawn are you sure about this Veronica's Pokemon are pretty powerful." I didn't say anything, I just glared at her. She still had a smile on her face, I wanted to slap that smile off her face. "Charizard let's take care of this little hair ball." I had Eevee charge at the fire-type in a Tackle. The Charizard puffed out it's belly and sent Eevee flying back. "Eevee use Quick Attack," she raced toward him again and let out a furious attack, she actually was able to leave some damage. "Charizard use Flamethrower and finish this," I had Eevee dodge it. Suddenly she was surrounded by a bright light, her shape changed then the light was gone. My Eevee had evolved in to an Espeon, I checked it with my Pokedex. "Espeon use Psybeam." A multicolor light shot out and hit Chaizard in the face. "Chaizard take down Espeon," Charizard charged at Espeon and before I could tell Espeon anything, Charizard flew at her shooting a Flamethrower at her face, she was knocked out.

I recalled her, I didn't say anything to Ash I just went straight in to the Pokemon center so my Espeon could be healed. As I waited in the lounge area with Prinplup by my side, I heard Ash come in and sit next to me. "Dawn are you okay, you've been acting weird ever since we saw Veronica. I mean that battle and your attitude toward her, what's going on?" I was on the brink on tears, "because of the way you were practically eye-fucking her earlier. And her oh so perfect dragon-type Pokemon." Ash put his arm around me, I leaned in to his chest. "I'm sorry I acted like that, I shouldn't have done it. I don't need any other woman I have the most perfect woman in the whole world by my side right now." He kissed my lips, he opened my mouth with his own. Our tongues touched, my hands moved up his arms and into his hair. Prinlpup and Pikachu made some coughing noises, so we would stop making out. We both were blushing as we pulled away from each other.

As we were still sitting on the couch, Nurse Joy came and told me that my Espeon was all better now. I collected her Pokeball, when Veronica walked back in to the center. Her hands were in her pockets, "that was a good battle you trained your Espeon well." She told me as she held out her hand, I shook it. "That was a good battle, you have a great Charizard." She thanked me and shook Ash's hand, "I'll be seeing you Ash, I think it's time I started moving on. Good luck with Crasher Wake tomorrow and I'll be seeing you in the League, goodbye." We watched her go in to the back where the rooms were then come back out with her bag, she went over to the front desk and checked out. With a final wave she was gone.

Later that night after dinner, we sat outside were we let our Pokemon run around a little. I spotted Espeon and Umbreon laying next to each other and nuzzling each other's faces. I snickered at Buneary and Pikachu, Buneary was letting Pikachu lay his head in her lap. She leaned down and kissed his mouth, Pikachu's ears twitched back and forth. I saw Totodile with Quilava talking, I was happy that Totodile was adjusting well. We were out there for another hour before we went to bed, Ash had a big day tomorrow.

Ash's p.o.v.:

I woke up just as the sun was rising, Pikachu was sleeping on top of my head. I gently picked him up and put him beside me. I stretched and got out of bed, I threw on some jeans and a white t-shirt and got my tennis shoes on. I ran my fingers through my hair to make it stay down, Pikachu had woken up and hopped on me shoulder. I grabbed my Pokeball belt and buckled it around my waist, then I left my room to meet up with Dawn. We ate some breakfast and then left to go to the Gym.

They let us in and we walked into the arena, Crasher Wake was waiting for me. "I've been expecting for you. I remember you Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, right?" I nodded my head, "well let's begin shall we?" I walked over to my side of the arena and Dawn walked over to the stands to sit.

"Floatzel let's go," he threw out his Pokemon, it made a confindent sound and looked like it was ready to fight. I sent out Wartortle, "Floatzel use Ice Fang." Two light blue energies shot out of its mouth, "Wartortle dodge it," he got out of the way, "Wartortle use Skull Bash." He took off at a run and hit Floatzel in the face, knocking it out cold. "Floatzel return take a rest," Wartortle cheered as a white light surrounded him, his shape changed and the light faded and I just got a Blastoise. "Qugsire you're up," I looked at Blastoise and he wanted to continue. "Qugsire use Muddy Water," a wave of brown water rose up to hit Blastoise. "Blastoise get out of the way," he hid in his shell. The water splashed down on him, "Blastoise use Hydro Pump." He jumped in to the air and shoot his water guns, shooting the Qugsire out of the water and making it hit the wall behind Crasher Wake. "Qugsire return you did a good job." He took out another Pokeball out, "let's go Gyorados." The huge sea serpent roared at us, I called Blastoise back. "Let's go Pikachu," he jumped off my shoulder on to the floor. "Let's quit playing around, Gyorados use Hyper Beam." I wasn't about to let Pikachu get blasted, "Pikachu use Electro Ball!" I shouted, after generating enough energy Pikachu shot a huge ball of electricity right at Gyorados. The two energries clashed, covering the arena in smoke, when it cleared Gyorados was knocked out and Pikachu was just barely standing. "Gyorados is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner. Ash Ketchum from Pallet town is the winner!" Shouted the referee, Crasher Wake called his Pokemon back. He gave me my Fen Badge and shook my hand, "I just got the Fen Badge." I shouted and Pikachu did the victory sign.

We got dinner to celebrate then went back to the Pokemon center to go to sleep. I asked Nurse Joy if it was okay for Dawn and I to share a room for tonight, she said okay. I kissed Dawn when we were in our room and I took off her clothes and she took off mine. We kissed and touched each other for a while. Then we cuddled as we fell asleep, it was a good day.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing. Next chapter is Dawn's Contest. And my ghostwriting friend and would like to thank Dawn Ketchum Fan for suggesting that Ash catch an Axew he'll catch one later but I gave Dawn the Emolga because I thought she would like a cute Pokemon. Also do you guys have any suggestions on what Ash and Dawn should have, a boy or a girl? Let me know, bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who's read and reviewed the story so far. Here's chapter 6 "New Pokemon, Old friends", enjoy. **

Dawn's p.o.v.:

I woke up the next morning in a really good mood, yesterday was a good day. Ash had won his Fen Badge and we had a wonderful dinner together, and we messed around for a little bit. All in all it was a damn good day. I felt Ash's arms wrapped around me, his left was around my waist and his right was holding on to my left boob. I was happy to just stay right here for the rest of the day, but I had to pee really bad all of the sudden. It took a minute but I was able to squirm out of his arms, I threw on Ash's t-shirt and his boxers so I could run to the bathroom. When I was done I went back to the room, Ash was still asleep. I saw that Pikachu and Buneary were snuggled together on my clothes, they looked so cute together. It was kind of funny that they got together, since Pikachu didn't seem to like her like that in the past.

I walked over to the mirror above the dresser, I looked myself over deciding that I looked good. I was three-months along, I could already feel the baby kick, but sometimes it felt like I was having two. I put on my underwear and bra and put on my ankle-length short sleeved floral patterned dress. I sat on the bed to put on my socks then I put on my black high heel boots, I stood up to get my bag packed. I shook Ash so he could wake up, we needed to get going to my Contest, that was going to be held in two days. With a groan Ash woke up and rolled out of bed, he ran over to his clothes that were on the floor. Ash pulled his clothes on, I giggled as he tried to get the wrinkles out of his shirt with his hands. Pikachu and Buneary woke up so I could put those clothes in my bag. Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder and I grabbed Buneary in my arms as I slung my bag over my shoulder. We left our room and went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Afterwards I was able to pack some sandwiches for our lunch.

We checked out of the Pokemon center and soon we were on our way to the Contest hall. I was nervous about how I would do in this Contest. It would be a long walk for the both of us, it took us a couple hours and as we walked Ash groaned because he was hungry. We stopped by a big tree to eat our lunch, I spread a blanket out on the grass. Ash let his Pokemon out so they could eat too and I did the same after I set up our lunch. As we gave them some food, Pikachu spotted two Pokemon taking our sandwiches. It was a Bagon and a Axew, "Pikachu get our lunch back use Electro ball on those two." Pikachu's body was surrounded by electricity he jumped in the air, a ball of electricity formed on his tail, he flipped and shot the attack at the two dragon types. They were knocked out and Ash threw two Poke balls at them catching the two. The Poke balls were transported away to Professor Oak's lab. "I just caught Bagon and Axew." Ash did his victory pose, as I ran over and hugged him. Ash let me go and picked up our lunch, " well, its a little burnt but we can still eat them." We sat down on the blanket and ate our sandwiches, they weren't too bad kind of burnt. We packed up our things after we were done and started walking again to the Contest hall.

I had Buneary in my arms as we walked, it would take us about 20 minutes until we would be there. On the path we were walking on, we spotted two Dragon type Pokemon. "They're Deino, what do say Dawn want to catch them." Ash asked me after checking his Pokedex, they were kind of cute, but I remembered _that _girl Veronica having one before her Hydreigon evolved. But I thought that I shouldn't judge a Pokemon, just because I didn't like its trainer. I guess I could catch one, it _would _make a good addition to my Contest rotation. "Okay let's go Quilava," I shouted as I threw his Poke ball toward the two dragon types. "You up for it Pikachu," Pikachu nodded toward Ash and jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

The two of them looked toward Quilava and Pikachu and got ready to battle. "Quilava use Flame wheel on those Deino." Quilava ran at them and jumped into the air, spinning in the air and firing the attack at the Deino. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle on them," Pikachu ran at the two in an electricity charged tackle. The two Dragon type dodged it and shot a Dragon rage with a tackle right after. Quilava and Pikachu were both hit, but they were able to still stand up. "Pikachu use Iron tail on that Deino," Pikachu ran and jumped at him. "Quilava use Eruption on Deino," Quilava lowered his head and shot a red orange flame from his head. Both their attacks hit the Deino, they were still on their feet though. The Deino shot another Dragon rage at Quilava and Pikachu. Quilava was suddenly surrounded by a bright white light. His shape changed then the light was gone, he had evolved into a Typhlosion. "Typlosion use Lava Plume to counter the Dragon rage." The area was surrounded by smoke and fire, then he shot the attack at the Dieno. The smoke faded away and the Dieno were knocked out, Ash and I threw our Poke balls at them and they were sucked in to the Poke ball and were transported away. Ash did his pose and I cheered.

I went over to my newly evolved Pokemon, "you did great Typhlosion." He quietly roared at me as I petted his stomach. I saw that Pikachu was getting back on Ash's shoulder and Ash patted Pikachu's head, "you did great buddy." I returned my Typhlosion to his Poke ball, "maybe we should head over to the Pokemon center, so our Pokemon could get healed." I nodded and we were on our way again to the Pokemon center. It took us a few minutes before we made it to the small Pokemon center on the side of the road. "I think I'm going to send Pachirisu, to Professor Rowan so I can train Deino." Ash took a hold of my hand as we walked. "I think that's a great idea Dawn," I was kind of excited about training my new Pokemon. We walked in to the Pokemon center and made our way over to the transfer machine, so I could trade my Pachirisu. I called Professor Rowan and he said I could trade my Pachirisu for Deino. I put his Poke ball in to the machine and waited a few minutes before Pachirisu's Poke ball transported away and Deino's Poke ball was in its place.

I let Deino out and bent down as much as I could in front of my new Pokemon, I slowly reached out and petted him on the head. He nuzzled my hand, I was happy that he seemed to like me, I was I little worried that he would try and bite me but he seemed to like me okay. "I think I'm going to trade one of my Pokemon so I could train my own Deino." Ash called Professor Oak and he said that he would trade Riolu for Deino. Ash put Riolu's Poke ball in the machine, and in a few minutes Riolu's Poke ball was transported away and Deino's Poke ball was in its place.

Ash let his Deino out, it ran over to him and started nuzzling Ash's leg with its head. Ash patted his head, "Hey there little guy." Ash glanced down for a second, "I guess you're a little girl instead, huh?" I giggled at his bright red face. I looked at my own Deino, "I think mine's a boy." I started to pet my Deino some more, both of these Deino seemed to be quite friendly with us. In all the excitement with our new Pokemon, we nearly forgot to check in for a room. "Come on Ash, we need to get our room before it gets too late." We walked over to the front counter and got a room for ourselves and we gave our Pokemon to Nurse Joy so she could heal them , then we walked into our room and put our stuff away. After a few minutes our Pokemon were ready for us to pick up. We got some dinner, we just ate some sandwiches. After eating we went our room and went to sleep for the night.

We stayed at the Pokemon center for a few days so we both could train our Pokemon, for our Gym battle and Pokemon Contest. On the morning we were leaving, Ash said he needed to make a quick video phone call before we left. My Contest outfit was in my bag, I was going to dress up like Ash use to when I first met him. I held Buneary in my arms as I walked down the path, Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder. "You excited about being in a Pokemon Contest, Pikachu?" He looked at me with a smile, "Pikachu!" he shouted happily.

We made it to the Contest hall late in to the morning, "I'm going to get changed in to my outfit. I'll see you in the audience." I handed Buneary to Ash and Pikachu hopped on to my shoulder, "I love you." He gave me a kiss, "I love you too, oh here wear this for luck." He gave me his hat and I handed him my hat, "hold on to my hat for me okay." He nodded his head and I left to change my clothes for the Contest.

I used my Prinplup and Ash's Pikachu, those two made a great team in the first round. I was waiting for my battle round, when I noticed that May was in this Contest too. Her Blaziken and Blastoise were really great. May won the Appeal round and would be going on to the battle round. I waited as other people were moving on and being eliminated. Then I head who my opponent was going to be, May.

"Now we have are last competitors, May from Petalburg City and Dawn from Twinleaf town. This battle will decide who the winner of the Hearthome City Contest will be." The crowd cheered at us and I noticed that my Mom was in the crowd so I made sure to really wave at her. That must have been what the call Ash made was about. May looked really good in her red sun dress and I noticed that she had her own pregnant belly.

"Blaziken take the stage," she threw the Poke ball toward the stage. The fighting-fire type, raised its head and roared to the crowd. "Pikachu come on out," he jumped off of my shoulder. "All right you two may began." The clocked started and May made the first move, " Blaziken use Flamethrower on Pikachu." I told Pikachu to dodge it and use Volt tackle, Pikachu was able to knock Blaziken back a little. May lost some points, I started to think I could win this. "Blaziken use Blaze kick," I told Pikachu to use Agility to dodge to fire kick. He was able to get out of the way just in time. "Pikachu use Iron tail and hit Blaziken's head." Pikachu ran toward Blaziken and jumped in to the air, hitting Blaziken in the face. The fire type fell to the floor completely knocked out. "Dawn is the winner of the Hearthome Contest."

I was awarded the Hearthome Ribbon and as my Pokemon and I cheered, I saw the Prinplup started to glow white and changed shape. The light was gone and I had an Empoleon standing beside me. "I guess all the excitement of the battle was too much for you huh, Empoleon?" He smiled and hugged, Ash came over to me and gave me a kiss. "You did great Dawn, I know for a fact that May is a tough Pokemon trainer." I told him thank you and that she was in fact a tough trainer to battle. "Dawn honey you did great in this Contest, I'm proud of you." My Mom told and gave me a big hug.

May walked over to us, "that was a great battle Dawn," she shook my hand. "Yeah you were great too May." My Mom spoke up, "Dawn we have to go back home because I made you a doctor's appointment." I looked at her, "That's good Mom, Ash do we have time for me to go back home." Ash said it was alright. "So May who exactly is the father of your baby?" Ash just blurted out at her, "ASH!", my Mom and I yelled him, his face got red from embarrassment at realizing what he just said. "Sorry," he mumbled an apology to her, she said that it was alright. May took a deep breath, "if you _must _know Ash its Drew's baby. But we're no longer together because he cheated on me with two Gym leaders Winona and Roxanne. I packed my bags and left because I didn't want to stay with a no good cheater." It made sense to me, I know I wouldn't want to stay with someone who cheated on me.

"Hey Ash, I was wondering do you think I could come with you guys for a while?" Ash and I thought about it, we both smiled. "Sure May you can come with us," May had a smile on her face, "that's great thanks you guys." It would be nice to have another girl around who's about my age. We all left the Contest Hall and headed back to the Pokemon center for the night.

The next morning we got up and got some breakfast and left the Pokemon center to head back to Twinleaf town. We each had Pokemon out by our side: Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, Buneary was in my arms, Blaziken was walking beside May, and my Mom had her Glameow walking beside her. It would feel good to be home again for a little while. After a few hours of walking, we all stopped to take a break.

We all sat on a blanket I had spread out on the ground. As I sat there watching our Pokemon play with each other, I started to feel the baby kick. "Ash the baby's kicking, here feel it." I took his hand and put it on my stomach. "Wow that's awesome." My Mom and May felt the baby kick too, "that's so beautiful dear." My Mom looked so happy, "yeah that's great Dawn I love to to feel my baby kick." May said with a smile on her face. After we sat for a while longer, we got up and started walking again to Twinleaf town.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Here's chapter 6, sorry for the wait, tell me what you think of it. Next chapter Ash and Dawn find out what their having and so will May and Ash and Dawn will have their wedding. Bye for now. **


End file.
